L'inconnu du bus
by Liebel
Summary: Kuroo x OC. Yaoi ! Tout est dans le titre !
1. l'inconnu du bus

Pairing : Tetsuro Kuroo x OC

Disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate

NDA : Alors, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête, mais j'avais envie de mettre Tetsuro en couple avec mon bébé, mon personnage de RP, alors, c'est fait ! Au pire si vous aimez pas, vous enlevez la dernière phrase.

* * *

><p>Une très grande ville est remplie de monde. Les épaules se frappaient, les gens se rentraient dedans, mais personne ne se connait vraiment. Par-ci par-là se trouvait des groupes de jeunes, ou de plus âgé, qui se retrouvaient pour aller à l'école ou au travail. C'était le matin, elle était bondée de monde, autant dans le métro que dans tout les transports. Heureusement Tetsuro avait, comme chaque matin, sa place dans le bus. Mais pourquoi ? Car il était intelligent, il prenait le bus de deux heures plus tôt pour pouvoir aller au lycée et faire un petit entraînement matinal de volley. Quelques fois, lorsqu'il y avait des examens, il profitait de ce temps là pour réviser. Et mine de rien, il adorait ce moment. C'était calme et tranquille. Il faisait encore nuit la plupart du temps, mais on voyait du clair à l'horizon, lorsque l'on passait sur le pont. En plus de ça, il était pratiquement tout seul. Il y avait des matinales comme lui, un SDF de temps en temps, mais tous se trouvaient entre l'éveille et le sommeil. Tetsuro les observait des fois, il avait appris à connaitre ces gens sur le bout des doigts et il aimait imaginer la vie qu'ils pouvaient mener.<p>

Il y avait une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts, qui portait toujours une robe ou une jupe à hauteur des genoux. Elle devait faire ses débuts dans une grande entreprise. Il aimait à l'appeler Yuki, car elle devait être très courageuse, et un peu bordélique aussi. Il la voyait souvent sur le point de s'endormir, ou alors elle n'avait pas fini un dossier et le faisait à l'arrache dans le bus. Quelques fois même il l'avait vu courir après le bus car elle était en retard. Il la trouvait plutôt jolie, bien qu'elle le serait plus si elle n'avait pas cette horrible paires de lunette. Il pensait qu'elle devait avoir une voix magnifique et la voyait bien en femme plutôt timide, au grand cœur et avec tout de même une forte personnalité, et qui, quand on la connait, n'hésite pas à dire ces quatre vérités. Il l'avait surprise quelque fois à regarder son son téléphone et à sourire bêtement. De là, Tetsuro avait imaginé qu'elle était en couple avec un jeune homme du nom de Kiyu, qui serait plus tout le contraire d'elle.

Il y avait aussi Matsuki - encore un nom inventé. C'était un quadragénaire, plutôt souriant. Sa barbe toujours rasée avec exactitude ; rien ne dépassait, tout était parfaitement droit. Il avait les épaules larges, la carrure d'un homme d'affaire respectueux. Il lisait souvent le journal, la page sport plus précisément. C'était un habitué, il prenait ce bus là depuis très longtemps, avant le lycéen en tout cas. Tetsuro le voyait discuter quelque fois avec le chauffeur. Cet homme était très certainement quelqu'un de très agréable avec qui la conversation devait aller bon train et à la rigolade, bien qu'elle puisse être fort sérieuse. Il se l'imaginait en chef de service, pas en directeur. Oui, n chef de service agréable avec qui les employé peuvent discuter, et même rire, mais qui sait toute fois se faire respecter. Le genre d'homme simple qui aime les gens simples.

Il y avait aussi quelques gens de passages, qu'il voyait très rarement. Le SDF en faisait partis, la vieille grand-mère qui faisait ses courses aussiaussi. Il y avait quelques fois également des groupe de jeunes, le vendredi matin, qui rentrait chez eux après une soirée bien trop arrosée. Ils devaient être à la fac de droit.

Tetsuro aimait ce bus et cette ambiance. Tout était parfaitement à sa place dans le meilleur des mondes, sauf à un détail près. La personne qui venait ce mettre à côté de lui alors qu'il y avait de la place dans le bus.

Le brun avait remarqué cet énergumène un soir. Ils s'étaient mis à côté, faute de place. L'autre avait essayer d'engager la conversation, heureusement pour lui, Tetsuro était très amical alors ils avaient discuté jusqu'à l'arrêt de cet inconnu. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, de leur cours, vite-fait de la ville, de ce qui les emmerdait et de ce qui les réjouissait, un peu de leur passion. Tetsuro n'avait parlé que très brièvement de volley, ne voulant pas l'embêter davantage. Ils avaient parlé musique et du prochain concert qui allait avoir lieu près d'ici. Et ils s'étaient quittés comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus. Sauf qu'à partir de ce jour, Tetsuro recevait la visite de ce jeune homme tout les matins.

Au début, il devait avouer que c'était agréable, il aimait discuter avec lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait la faculté de vous mettre à l'aise en quelques minutes. Mais après un certain temps, Tetsuro en fut agacé. Le matin était pour lui un moment de détente où il n'avait pas à parler, ni à réfléchir, juste se laisser porter par la beauté du paysage et le son qui provenait de ses écouteurs. Alors il lui fit la remarque, sèchement, pour qu'il comprenne bien. L'autre semblait s'en offusquer un peu, puis il baissa la tête et après un petit moment, posa celle-ci sur l'épaule de Tetsuro.

Ce dernier sursauta et s'énerva alors. Son homologue paraissait surpris d'une telle réaction et lui dit donc que si Tetsuro ne voulait pas qu'il parle, il ne parlerait pas, mais le brun ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de se mettre à côté de lui.

Et ce fut le début de la fin pour le joueur de volley. Chaque matin, cet homme se mettait à côté de lui et c'était le même cirque. Les non-habitués les dévisageaient et Tetsuro détestait ça. C'était si embarrassant ! Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ce sentir étonnement légué après quoi. La présence de l'autre le faisait se sentir bien, et c'était toujours Tetsuro qui commençait une discussion, il ne le forçait jamais et le brun aimait ça. Après tout, lui aussi devait aimer avoir de la compagnie, sans pour autant devoir tenir une conversation sans intérêt. Un jour pourtant, l'inconnu avait prit les devant et avait tiré sur les écouteurs de Tetsuro pour les lui enlever.

- C'est quand ton anniversaire ?

Et sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse vraiment, la réponse était sorti d'elle-même. Il se traita par la suite d'idiot pour avoir répondu à cette question par autre chose qu'une pique bien sentie. Il se mordit la lèvre à cette pensée et l'autre semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il sourit joyeusement et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, soupirant d'aise. Tetsuro avait prit l'habitude de passer son bras autour de lui, il faut dire que c'était plus confortable ainsi, et puis le corps de... de... comment il s'appelait déjà ? Oh et puis Tetsuro ne voulait pas réfléchir ! Donc, le corps de son homologue était une agréable source de chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi avec leur train-train quotidien pendant quelques mois de plus ; jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour être précis. Tetsuro passait ensuite en terminale.

Le jour de la rentrée, le 2 avril, il se demandait s'il allait revoir le jeune homme. Tetsuro ne se rappelait plus de son prénom, n'ayant pas plus envie que ça d'y réfléchir et il ne lui avait pas trouvé de prénom, pas comme à tout les autres. Peut-être parce qu'il représentait quelque chose de spéciale, qu'il ne devait pas être _comme tout le monde_. Ses mots sonnaient bizarrement dans sa tête, il avait presque mal. Il se demandait pourquoi l'autre était si spécial pour lui. Ils n'étaient pas amis, il ne connaissait même pas son vrai nom. Et justement, Tetsuro avait un peu peur de ça. Un jour, peut-être, disparaîtra-t-il comme tout les autres gens qui n'avaient pas de nom, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais connus, _comme un inconnu_. Tetsuro fronça les sourcils ; et lorsqu'ils passèrent devant l'arrêt du jeune homme, il n'était pas là. Le brun eu un petit pincement au cœur. Étrangement, il trouvait la place à côté de lui, et son flan droit, froid tel la glace. Il manquait quelque chose. Il manquait lui. Mais le joueur de volley n'en fit pas cas, après tout, il allait revoir ses amis et rencontre de nouvelles personnes. Il sourit alors, aujourd'hui était une très belle journée, il n'allait pas la gâcher pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que la disparition d'un inconnu dans sa vie !

Et pourtant, tout le mois, ce dernier n'était pas venu dans le bus et ça irritait Tetsuro. A chaque fois qu'ils se stoppaient devant son arrêt, le brun tournait la tête pour voir s'il était là, il n'y avait rien. Le joueur de volley se rendait alors chaque jour un peu plus compte qu'il attendait l'autre, qu'il mette sa tête sur son épaule, qu'ils échangent quelques mots puis qu'ils se séparent pour se retrouver le jour suivant.

Les vacances d'été passèrent, les entraînements, les matchs, les qualifications, tout ça. Il avait rencontré pas mal de monde en cette première partie d'année. Mais il manquait toujours une personne à l'appel. Son petit rituel du matin était changé, il n'avait plus quelqu'un auprès de lui, mais il cherchait inlassablement cette personne tout les matins. Il perdit espoir de revoir un jour le jeune homme. D'ailleurs, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Rien que ceci faisait souffrir le brun. Il voulait revoir une personne dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom ! Si un jour il le revoyait, il le lui demanderait directement ! Et puis, que savait-il vraiment sur lui ? Qu'il avait 26 ans et qu'il gagnait bien sa vie d'après ces dires. Et qu'il avait les cheveux châtains qui avait l'air si doux, des yeux noisettes à se perdre dedans, un sourire digne de celui des anges... Il devait exagérer ! En se disant ceci dans sa tête, il remarqua que jamais personne n'avait autant suscité son attention. Serait-ce l'amour ? Impossible !

Puis, le 17 Novembre, _il_ était réapparu, pour anniversaire du brun, mais pas à l'endroit où Tetsuro s'attendait. Il était là, dans le gymnase du lycée, jouant au volley. Tetsuro s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il perdit alors son sang-froid et se dirigea vers lui. Avant même que l'autre n'est pu lui lancer un « Yo » amicale, le brun l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces. Ses jointures étaient blanches, l'adrénaline était monté en lui en une fraction de seconde, ce qui lui valu un visage tout rouge et un souffle haletant. Mais cette adrénaline retomba bien vite. L'inconnu se retrouva au sol, la joue rouge, il regarda Tetsuro avec ses grands yeux noisettes, comme tout le monde dans la salle, même Kenma qui d'habitude restait impassible. Les joueurs éloignèrent alors le capitaine du nouveau venu.

- Tu le connais ? Il était là avant qu'on arrive, on s'est dit que c'était peut-être un nouveau quelqu'un donc on l'a laissé jusqu'à ce que tu arrive. Invertint Nobuyuki

Tetsuro se calma alors en inspirant fortement. Une pointe au cœur le prit. Comment ne pouvait-il pas le connaitre ? Mais en réalité, le connaissait-il vraiment ? Après tout il ne lui avait jamais demandé son nom. Son cœur se serra encore plus. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à un homme dont il ne savait même pas le nom après tout ce temps ? Il était pathétique ! Et en plus, il l'avait frappé !

Il regarda dans la direction de cet inconnu, il approchait. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir malgré tout. Une fois devant lui, l'inconnu tendit sa main vers Tetsuro avec un grand sourire, comme il avait l'habitude d'en faire avant, un air insouciant sur le visage qui le rendait un peu gamin. Tetsuro se dit alors que ces pensées exagérés n'était pas si exagéré que ça.

- Enchanté, Tetsuro Kuroo. Je m'appel Ace, Ace Stevins, et je suis amoureux de toi


	2. L'inconnu se dévoile

Ace regarda le brun avec son grand sourire. Un autre coup parti tout seul, comme un réflexe. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un le repoussait de la sorte. Il fut de nouveau au sol, puis se mit à rire légèrement. Il fit à nouveau un grand sourire.

- Et bien ! Quel accueil ! Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ?

Tetsuro ne répondit pas. L'ombre créée par ses cheveux sur ses yeux lui donnait un visage effrayant. Il avait un petite sourire en coin qui n'annonçait absolument rien de bon tandis qu'une veine pulsait sur son front. Personne autour d'eux ne comprenait vraiment la situation, d'abord Tetsuro qui a un accès inhabituel de rage et qui frappe quelqu'un, ce-dit quelqu'un qui se déclare au capitaine puis qui ce prend un nouveau coup de poing de ce dernier. C'est à n'y rien comprendre !

Le brun se baissa vers le châtain et l'empoigna au niveau du col pour le relever avec force. Il l'emmena à sa suite et avant de passer la porte du gymnase, se retourna vers son équipe.

- Entrainement ! Et plus vite que ça ! Le premier que je vois à espionner servira de balai pour nettoyer la salle !

Il referma violemment la porte et tira une nouvelle fois sur le col d'Ace pour qu'il le suive. Le brun remarqua alors que le jeune homme était très légèrement plus grand que lui. Ceci agaça le jeune. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui même. De toute façon, il doutait que quelque chose puisse le mettre de bonne humeur dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Et pourtant, un moment il se stoppa, pas de plein gré, mais toute sa mauvaise humeur disparue en demi seconde. Ace avait fait de la résistance puis passé ses bras autour du corps de Tetsuro pour se coller ensuite à lui et murmure à son oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué ~

Tetsuro ne put s'empêcher de rougir. il ne comprenait pas ses réactions. D'habitude, c'était lui le chat, lui le prédateur, lui le dominant, lui celui qui faisait ce genre de chose, et pas lui qui espérait ou qui rougissait comme une adolescente en manque. Il n'osa pas se retourner ni incendier le châtain, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas crédible.

- Alors comme ça ton prénom c'est Ace...

- Tu ne me l'avais jamais demandé ~ Je t'aime Tetsuro ~ Tu m'as manqué ~ ! Tu m'aime aussi pas vrai ?

Un tendre rire moqueur traversa ses lèvres tandis que sa prise se resserra autour du brun. Tetsuro se sentait étouffer. Comment pourrait-il aimer un parfait inconnu ? Comme ça, là tout de suite ! Un homme qui plus est ! Il le repoussa alors, le visage encore rouge, mais visiblement en colère.

- T'es qu'un putain d'inconnu ! Comment je pourrais t'aimer ? Et comment tu peux m'aimer ?! Tu ne me connais même pas !

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore comme on dit ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que je t'aime ~

La rage monta d'un cran supplémentaire. Tetsuro se sentait bouillant et tremblant de colère. Il se retenait avec peine de le frapper pour la troisième fois. Il releva un peu la tête, Ace s'était approché et abordait toujours ce même sourire. Pourquoi souriait-il alors qu'il l'avait abandonné ? Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, à croire qu'Ace développait chez lui son agressivité, il lui asséna un autre coup, qui ne porta pas ses fruits. En effet le châtain avec attraper le poignet du brun pour esquiver et en même temps se rapprocher de lui. Tout naturellement, sa main était venue se nicher sur la hanche du brun et ses lèvres avaient prit possession de celle de son vis-à-vis qu'il dévora avec délice. il profita un maximum de ce baiser volé alors que Tetsuro était sous le choque. Comme par réflexe, il se laissa bercer et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, pour les rouvrir et repousser encore plus violemment le châtain. Il s'essuya le bouche d'un revers de la main et foudroya le châtain du regard. Ace chantonna avec un sourire en coin, regardant tout autour de lui comme s'il n'avait rien fais.

- L'amour est enfant de bohème qui n'a jamais jamais connu de loi, si tu ne m'aime pas je t'aime, et si je t'aime, prend garde à toi, prend garde à toi ~ !

Il regarda le brun avec une grande intensité. Tout ceci l'amusait ça se voyait, mais Tetsuro voyait également beaucoup d'amour dans ce regard. Il devait être entrain de délirer, c'est pas possible. Il allait se réveiller de ce cauchemar avant son jugement. Il ferma les yeux et se frappa les joues, puis les rouvrit. Il regarda de nouveau Ace qui avait arrêté de chantonner.

- Je vais te faire tomber amoureux de moi, Tetsuro Kuroo ! Par tout les moyens possibles !

Ace sourit et s'approcha à nouveau du brun, qui était sous le choque. Il l'embrassa sur le front et parti ensuite comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque Tetsuro reprit conscience de lui même, le châtain avait disparu. Il fulmina alors et se posa des tas de questions. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? POURQUOI ?! Il n'en pouvait plus et machinalement retourna vers le gymnase. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ses amis, un peu trop curieux, tombèrent. Une veine apparu sur sa tempe.

- Alors ? Alors ? Comment ça se fait que tu connaisse le grand Ace Stevins ?!

La colère retomba en un instant. "Le grand Ace Stevins" ? Mais de quoi cet abruti parlait encore ? Il haussa un sourcil à la phase et ses amis comprirent alors que Tetsuro ne connaissait pas qui était réellement cet homme. Kenma s'approcha, il avait un ballon dans les mains, pour changer.

- C'est surement l'une des personnes les plus riches du Japon, sans qu'il est rien à faire. C'est le co-directeur de Hitachi. On en a beaucoup entendu parler en ce moment, car il est hyper jeune pour le poste auquel il est assigné. Les médias l'ont surnommé "l'homme presque parfait" parce qu'il est beau, riche, fort en affaire et qu'il a beaucoup d'avenir. Toutes ses histoires de rachats, de fusion et de vente d'Hitachi, c'était lui apparemment. Mais c'est pas possible que ce soit lui. Il lui ressemble juste ! Qu'est ce qu'un homme comme ça viendrait faire par ici ? Surtout pour dire à Kuroo qu'il l'aime !

Tout le monde regarda Kenma avec de grand yeux, ça avait du être sa plus longue prise de parole depuis qu'ils le connaissaient. Mais les regards se tournèrent bien vite vers Kuroo qui était devenu plus que rouge. Il devait se tromper, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il ordonna alors à tout le monde de retourner à l'entrainement, pour garder la face, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment crédible. Il repensa alors à Ace, à son sourire, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Il se dit que finalement, ils allaient sûrement se revoir très vite, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas pour si peu et commença à s'échauffer.


	3. Avertissement

Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est un petit avertissement. Je ne sais absolument pas quand est-ce que je pourrais finir cette fanfiction, donc ne vous étonnez pas du temps assez large qu'il y a entre chaque publication de chapitre.

J'ai également refais le chapitre 1, je l'ai un peu amélioré ! Vous en apprendre notamment plus sur Ace ! ^^

Je suis en vacance, donc j'aurais un peu plus le temps d'écrire, mais la motivation et l'inspiration ? C'est moins sur ! Alors je vous dis à la prochaine, bonne continuation et bonne vacance !


End file.
